


Yunnie

by dubu_seline



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, M/M, YunJae, side!jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubu_seline/pseuds/dubu_seline
Summary: A whirlwind of genies, cute boys, and misheard things that leads to an ice cream date





	Yunnie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I needed a form of distraction and this happened. I hope you like it. Thanks! -seline

"Jaehyunnie~ Where is he? tsk Hyunnieee~~"

"Hello"

Jaejoong jumped at the sound. "Who are you?"

"You called me. You said Yunnie"

"Wtf I said Hyunnie. With an H"

"Oh well I heard Yunnie so here I am"

"And you are?"

"Yunho, Yunnie for short"

"Okay. And you are?"

"I already said Yunho, are you a little deaf? Should we fix that?"

"No I mean what are you?"

"Oh. I am a genie"

"A genie? There's no lamp or bottle near...where the fuck did you come from?"

"Oh. How old fashioned. We don't do lamps and bottles anymore. We just float around waiting for someone to call our names."

"Huh? I didn't even say Yunho..I said Yunnie"

"Well that's my genie name"

"Genie name?"

"Yes genie name. Like rapper name, name in the hood, alias, stage name. Whatever you want to call it."

"Why Yunnie? Why not, you know, something cooler?"

"U Know? Yeah sounds pretty cool. Maybe I can change my genie name to that."

"What I haven't made any suggestions yet."

"You said U know and you said it is something cooler."

"I give up."

Yunho laughs.

"It's not funny."

"No it's actually very funny."

"Can I make a wish now and make you disappear?"

"Oh my god." Yunho laughs even louder.

Jaejoong huffs. "What the fuck is wrong with you."

Yunho is in tears. "Oh my god you actually believed that I am a genie."

Jaejoong stares him dead in the eye and he pokes Yunho on the arm. On the chest. On his abs (oh my god he has abs). Jaejoong colors. He wants to run but he can't move. _Can the ground open up and swallow me now._ Shit, he might have said that out loud. No, no, no. Yunho is reacting. Okay he said that out loud.

"Sorry I don't think even real genies would grant your wish. It would be such a waste to let the groud swallow someone as beautiful as you."

"YAH!" Jaejoong blushed even more. Is that even possible?

"What? Haven't you seen yourself in the mirror? You are gorgeous."

Jaejoong is so embarassed already so he ignores the comment and tries to ignore Yunho as well. "Aish where is Jaehyun when you need him. Tsk" He starts to finally walk away but Yunho caught his arm.

"Hey. Sorry."

"Whatever." 

"No really. I thought my brother was calling me but then there you were. So beautiful and adorable too. I just wanted to make small talk and maybe introduce myself to you but you were so cute thinking I am really a genie."

Hmph. Jaejoong tugs to free his arm from Yunho's grip but he doesn't walk away just yet. The other man looks genuinely sorry.

"Hey. I am sorry. I'll buy you an ice cream and I'll introduce myself properly.

"What makes you think I am available?"

"Oh." Yunho deflates.

"Right you were calling someone else. I am sorry. I keep on assuming things."

Jaejoong chuckles and Yunho gets a little confused.

"Fine were even. I was just looking for my brother. He's name is Yunooh but we call him Jaehyun, hence Hyunnie."

"Oh. And you? May I know your name?"

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow. "Suddenly polite?"

Yunho just smiles.

"Jaejoong. And you owe Jaejoong an ice cream. I want vanilla." Jaejoong finally smiles and Yunho realizes this is definitely worth it. That smile is beautiful indeed. Cliche as it may sound, its a smile that can brighten up your life.

Yunho extends his hand "And as you already know, I am Yunho. Jung Yunho. And I like strawberry ice cream"

Yunho can't help but think that was one heck of a pick up line, well not line, situation but here we are. Ice cream date.

"Jae Hyung~" Someone calls out from a distance and they see two younger men approaching. Jaejoong pulls away from the handshake to face the younger man.

"Oi Hyunnie where were you? And who is this?" Jaejoong asks nodding towards the more petite boy accompanying his brother.

"Taeyong?" They all look at Yunho after he mentions the name.

Jaejoong and Yunho looked at each other.

"Your brother?" 

"Yeah, and I suppose that is your brother Hyunnie?"

"Yeah. Well small world. Are you friends with Taeyong?"

"We just met actually. I heard someone calling me but when I turned around it's someone I don't know."

"I was actually calling out "Jae hyung" not Taeyong though"

"But what I heard was Taeyong and he seemed pretty nice and here we are."

Jaejoong laughed. "You really are brothers."

"I guess so."

The younger ones just looked at each other and shrugged. They have weird hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
